<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In His Mind by Pippiniusz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207440">In His Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiniusz/pseuds/Pippiniusz'>Pippiniusz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiniusz/pseuds/Pippiniusz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can’t sleep, there’s one man on his mind, and that happens to be Dr. Hannibal Lecter. </p><p>He can’t handle the thoughts running through his head, so he goes to visit Dr. Lecter in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In His Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will lied in his bed, having woken up frantic as per usual. He started up at his ceiling, he couldn't place any specific thought into his mind, they all just seemed to merge and revolve around one person, Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal. He was the only face that Will could pinpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually turned to his side, looking at his alarm clock, it read 3:19. He couldn't sleep because of Hannibal filling his mind. He dressed himself in whatever he could find, not caring about how he looked. He grabbed his keys and his phone, putting them into his pockets. He wore jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a red t-shirt. Will thought of what Hannibal might be wearing, every idea was similar. Nice designer suits that Will could never afford.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out the front door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. He pulled his jacket on as he unlocked his car. He got in, turning on the ignition. He heard the faint barking of his dogs as he drove away, he was going to see Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>After nearly an hour long drive, he got out of his car, locking it behind him. He regretted locking it however, as his car beeped loudly as it locked. He saw a light turn on through curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the front door, as he began to knock, the door opened. There Hannibal stood, he wasn't well dressed like normal, he had a sweater and jeans. Wow, Will thought, he'd never seen him dress casually before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to drop in on you so suddenly, Dr. Lecter, I know this is, probably, extremely inappropriate for a patient to show up unannounced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will, you are not just my patient, here, come in." Hannibal opened the door wider, motioning for Will to come in. "If our relationship was strictly doctor to patient, you wouldn't be here on my doorstep."</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Will took off his jacket as the door shut, Hannibal took it and hung it on a hook near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it you're here for a reason other than to say hello, will." Hannibal walked to his kitchen, Will followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true, I'm just trying to find the right words to describe what's going on."</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"I understand, take your time, should I get you anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt you want to go through your cooking routine in the middle of the night, Doctor,"</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"I don't mind, you've woken me up anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I half expected you to come with a dog at your side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one one who can stand the car this long is Winston, and I doubt you'd want him trailing mud in your house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't be ideal, but it wouldn't be too hard to clean up." Hannibal stepped into the dining room, Will thought his table looked odd without the spread of meats and meals he would typically find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I've ever been here this late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe so, but I could be wrong." Hannibal pulled out a chair for Will. "Sit here, I'll get you something to drink."</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"If you insist" will sat down as he spoke, he leaned back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should I get you?" Hannibal asked, opening up his cabinet of drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beer, I suppose. If we're talking alcohol. Alana tells me you brew it yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do believe we are 'talking alcohol'. I do brew it myself. I'll get you something light, you probably shouldn't be drinking much if you're going to be driving yourself home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chucked, "that's very caring of you Dr. Lecter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I said, Will, our relationship is not just doctor and patient, you don't have to always refer to me as your psychiatrist." Hannibal poured their drinks, placing Will's in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I could get used to calling you 'Hannibal'." That name, Hannibal. It slid off his tongue in a way it hadn't before, usually it would be followed by his last name. "It's awkward in a way, you don't call me 'Mr. Graham'. I imagine you would feel awkward if you had to call me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's reasonable to feel awkward when you refer to someone in a way you typically don't." Hannibal sat across from Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal in a sweater was something Will had never imagined before, it was different than his typical thousand dollar suits, in a way it didn't sit quite right, but Will wasn't complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you found your words yet, Will?" Hannibal set down his glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Will had been distracted from the reason he felt the need to leave his own home in the middle of the night. "I guess so, kind of." He hesitated. "You have been showing up more in my thoughts. More than I'd like to admit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you still having fantasies about killing me, Will?" Hannibal asked, leaning forward towards Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought for a moment, among other things. There was more than killing now, he fantasized about touching him, being close to him, even kissing him. "Occasionally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has your method changed at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Maybe I wouldn't use my hands. I'd probably use a knife, but I don't really know how to use a knife to kill someone."</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Elaborate, if you can." Hannibal toon another drink of wine, Will hadn't touched his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd go behind you, most likely in your office, and I'd quite literally, stab you in the back. Or slit your throat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal leaned back, listening intently, a light grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked down. "Or maybe I would still use my hands. Or I could use a gun. I do still have one, just, not now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad you haven't pointed a gun at me, yet at least."</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"I'm not planning on shooting you, Hannibal." Again, his name, Hannibal. It was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were planning on it when we were in Abigail's home, what made that thought process change?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought, He dissociated for just a moment he was with Hannibal on his porch. The dogs were all inside sleeping, it was dark. They were next to each other, hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Will?" Hannibal speaking snapped Will back into consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. What did you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"What made your thought process change, what made it so you didn't want to kill me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hesitated. "A domestic life. If I had killed you I'd be stuck in a prison cell or even dead. I never said I don't want to kill you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember anything specific while fantasizing about me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Hannibal never specified what kind of fantasies made Will nervous. He thought for a moment. "We were close, very, very close. I wrapped my arms around you from behind and, I slit your through. You fell back on the ground and I." Will hesitated. "I can't remember anything else." He lied, In actuality that fantasy ended with a kiss, the first time he really wanted a fantasy to come true, at least that part of it. Will finally picked up his drink, not drinking much. He set it down after a moment. "Does me describing how I'd kill you, amuse you, Hannibal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal thought for a moment. "I wouldn't say that it amuses me, I'm a psychiatrist, I need to learn about my patients' minds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I wasn't 'Just your patient', Hannibal. Has that changed in less than five minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that's not what I mean, will. If you'd like, we could go to my office rather than the dining room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought there was something appealing about talking in the dining room rather than the office, he couldn't pinpoint why. "Since this isn't an appointment It would feel awkward to be sitting in your office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so. That is reasonable, but I doubt you find these chairs that comfortable for just talking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's true. They aren't particularly comfortable but I don't really mind." Will finished off his drink. "I'd hate to be a burden but do you think you could get me another drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are my guest, Will. I'll get you whatever you like." Hannibal stood up, leaning towards will to pick up his glass. Will's mind ran for a moment, in his mind he could feel Hannibal's lips against his own, and Hannibal's hand cupping his cheek. His mind flipped back to reality, he looked to his side, Hannibal had walked into the kitchen to get his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stood up and walked to the kitchen "why'd you come back in here instead of your weird drink pantry thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not weird. You finished off my last bottle in there so I had to open a new one." Hannibal poured will's drink and then another of his own. Hannibal smiled, handing will his drink. "Here, let's go to my living room instead, like you said, the dining room isn't particularly comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then." Will and Hannibal both walked into Hannibal's living room, in the room there was a large navy blue couch, enough to fit 5 people. Two armchairs sat at each side of the room, there was no television, no surprise, Hannibal was too graceful and professional to have a television in his home. Instead of a television he had rows and rows of books, it was similar to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you get so many books? Also, who needs this many books?" Will asked, walking towards the bookshelves, running his hand along the books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am the kind of person who says you can never have too many books, there's always room for more words in your mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite poetic as usual, Hannibal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i try my best to stay professional, even in unprofessional situations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a drink, about half of the glass was gone already. "You're too graceful and well dressed to be unprofessional, even as you are right now." Will walked across the room to the couch, sitting near the middle, but not quite. Hannibal sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t believe being 'graceful and well dressed' as you put it, has any effect on how i talk to you, will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like you talk to me differently than you'd talk to Dr.Bloom or Jack Crawford, what's different about me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't a professional situation, you came here in the middle of the night, before a day off as well. I doubt you'd consider this professional if im giving you alcohol as you ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i guess so. Guess I'll have to call a taxi home, i've already drunk too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or you could stay with me, I don't mind. Then you could drive yourself home when you aren't so hungover."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh i wouldn't want to be a burden and take up space that isn't mine." Will had finished his drink. Hannibal picked up will's glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"i can refill this for you again, if you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Will nodded, leaning back, fixing his hair with his left hand. He thought for a moment, thinking about Hannibal, obviously. Hannibal had stepped out of the room, Will imagined him coming back in nothing but a bathrobe, then kissing him, again and again. His fantasy stopped when Hannibal stepped back into the room, same as before, but now holding two bottles of beer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"I suppose i shouldnt limit your alcohol intake too much if you'll be spending the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I don't want to take up space that isn't mine, Hannibal. I don't have anything to wear to bed anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can borrow some of my clothes, you're in no state to go in a strangers car to head an hour back to wolf trap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't take taxis very often but they aren't that uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With the amount you've drunk already I doubt you'd want to deal with strangers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true. But really you don't have to give up a room for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have enough rooms in this house that you could stay here permanently, Will I really don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will drank more, after a few minutes he had drunk almost a whole bottle. It had definitely affected him. Hannibal was only on his third glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rambled on about recent Chesapeake ripper murders, he was now pacing around the room. Hannibal had already heard about the murders obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ridiculous to think that I'm the only one jack comes to for cases like this, yeah I can see how it happened but it's not like I can catch the Chesapeake ripper just from that, I'd rather just sit in my classroom for hours than deal with Jack Crawford harassing me for an answer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It definitely sounds like you need a break will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do need a break but all I get is a 'day off' that gets interrupted by some murderer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose that isn't your fault, and it isn't Jack's fault either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I'm the only one he calls, it's getting ridiculous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal made a note in his mind about Will's frustration. "It's because you're his best agent, even if you aren't an actual agent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sat back down after pacing around the room, his walking wasn't quite straight anymore. He sat closer to Hannibal than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In my professional opinion" Hannibal looked towards will. "I believe you need to find some other form of relaxation that has an actual reward. Some sort of physical stimulation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you suggesting that i just jack off whenever i feel overwhelmed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm suggesting that you find something that feels nice, whether it's the touch of something or someone, it doesn't matter, I'm suggesting that you find a way to relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took another drink, he leaned on Hannibal's shoulder as he drank, leaning back. The two stayed silent for a moment, Hannibal reached over will, grabbing his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"I believe that's enough for now. You should head upstairs to sleep." Hannibal's arm was behind will, but he didn't seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"i thought you weren't going to limit my alcohol intake." Will groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I wouldn't limit it too much, this is expensive to make and I don't want you drinking it all in one night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stood, grabbing his wine glass and the two beer bottles. he stepped out of the room to set them down in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>